Onea 'Var Makuree
"I Pledge You My Sword, and to No Man I kneel. Ours Is the Kingdom Of Steel!" -Onea Swearing Eternal Loyalty to Xzan Tamasee Biography Onea 'Makuree was born in Makuree Keep in 2519, he had undergone traditional Sangheili Military Recruition, being trained vigorously in the arts of Aristocracy with The sword. He is defined as utterly ruthless, and a Psycopath, Able to commit Genocide withoute a Single moments hesitation. Often capturing humans forcing them to watch the glassing of their planet. and then executing them, often giving weapons to the imprisoned to try to get a real fight. Childhood Onea Was born to his father Tork and mother Arei he was fathered by his uncle Quasi unaware of his heritage as traditions were to inform the Blood inheritor upon the death of the Current Kaidon. History Onea 'Makuree Had been conscripted at the age of Fourteen As a minor Into The Sovereign Guard Fleet, He served faithfully for many years, Upon his promotion to Major in the fleet his Father Tork, Had Been slain in battle with Heretics He became the inheritor of the Makuree Keep and being in servitude to the fleet at the time the keep had fallen into disrepair with no one entering or Maintaining the keep due to the superstition that the current Kaidon must apply his blessing firsthand, although the villages and harbors remained active, Eventually With Oneas Promotion to Ultra after Hundreds of battles and thousands of humans Slain, Onea had earned an interval to return to Sangheilios for three years, At this time Onea had worked on the alliances of his Ancestors, speaking with the Tamas People Befriending their Kaidon, and in his hour of need Reinforced Xzan and his warriors in reclaiming his keep from the Xanoees, upon the end of his Interval he met Xzan Tamasee again as if a Foreboding stride of Fate, but only for a Short time, he was soon reassigned to a new Sect of the fleet although tales of his deeds reached Onea. Eventually Onea was chosen to be the Honor guard for the Minister of Inquisition, Many loyalty tests were issued secretly to test his resolve, he completed all without Delay. The Prophet deemed him acceptable For Guard Duties where he remained for Twenty years ascending to the position of Honor Guard Captain. But soon after the Minister had passed away from old age, Onea was Swiftly Taken by the Prophet of Truth to serve aboard his Assault Carrier as head of the guards with Tera Zarmakee. For another Five years he Served Until the second Battle of Arcadia where the humans had boarded the Carrier and slain its crew, Onea And Tera the only Surviving guards on the brink of defeat Then The Ultra Xzan 'Tamasee Had saved the Prophet of Truth, and in his gratitude Truth Bestowed upon him the Rank of Imperial Admiral and both His Surviving Honor guards. Serving Xzan Onea witnessed the Construction of The Crusading Spirit Fleet and its Crown Jewel The Transcending light, as Xzan`s Advisor and Friend Onea had the Privilege of Participating in the completion of many Successful Campaigns.